


Changing Through a Camera

by Rosalitalpha



Category: Area 11, The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalitalpha/pseuds/Rosalitalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline 'Lina' Johnson was born into the Adoption system and has been in it her whole life. After her mother died in childbirth, brother going missing in action and being presumed dead and father commuting suicide, the world was a harsh place for this child. A failed and abusive adoption later, Lina has stopped caring about herself. Its only when her favorite band release perks with their new tour, does she start to smile again.<br/>(Area 11 Adoption Story )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - My File

**Caroline "Lina" Johnson**

**Born 15th November (15 years old)**

**Been in the system since birth**

**Mother died in childbirth, Father committed suicide. Brother – Veteran MIA**

**Enjoyments: Photography, Dancing, Music, and Drama  
A fun, energetic girl but, although she has a troubled past, still smiles and sees happiness in everything.**

**Hobbies: Lina did Gymnastics from the ages of 4 until 12. Lina says the reason she stopped is due to the lack of interest. At the age of 12 Lina began Piano and Drum lessons and by the age of 14, revived a Grade 3 in both. Following that, Lina learned Flute and Violin which she calls Michael and Sherlock. She is currently Grade 5 in flute and Grade 3 in Violin. She is also very interested in Media and it is believed that Lina records small videos where she talks about her feelings and life. No copy of these can be found on her laptop or android tablet.**

**Previous Foster Cases: Lina has been adopted 2 times. Once when she was a toddler. This was a temporary family until she was 4. She was sent back to the Foster Home until the age of 5 where she was fostered until the age of 13. There is believed to have been mental and physical trauma caused during these years. Lina doesn’t talk about what happened there.**

_That's what my file says. It misses out the key information but as long as it shows the positive, that’s fine, right?_

_It’s not like my future foster parents, (If I get any) need to know that I was fostered at the age of 5 and the mother and father that fostered me split up two years later. As the mother was unable to take care of me, I was left with the father. That's where the fun starts (!)_

_He started to blame me for my 'mom' leaving and without the agency knowing, he started to... beat me. I was too scared to do anything. I couldn't go to school but I couldn't go home. I was so scared! And school didn't help._

_My file doesn't tell you that I suffer from night terrors? Does it tell you that on 3 separate occasions I've been admitted into hospital? Why? On one occasion, my father hit me over the head with a bottle and I was bleeding badly and was unconscious. I was 9 then..._

_Second time was when I was 13. The school bullies started to assume I did things that I didn’t. They linked arms with me and dragged me over to the corner of the field. I had a broken leg, both wrists fractured and massive bruises all over my body..._

_And finally... I was sick and tired of life screwing me sideways! Life decided that I don't deserve to be happy. That I don't deserve what other teens have. So you can work out what happened..._

_I didn't deserve to live...but obviously fate had other plans for me.  
My file doesn't say that. But it also doesn't say that when I got back at the age of 13, I locked myself in my room for 2 weeks. In fear, I spent the days in my room, sleeping, listening to music or watching YouTube._

_I'd be lying if I didn’t say that they got me through a lot of problems. They being people like major YouTubers like Markiplier and JackSepticEye and Finally, my YouTube and music obsession, Area 11. Their music always puts a smile on my face and I’m always singing along. Their music got me through a lot of hard times and still does._

_So this thing is really about me and the fact that in three months, after the SAN Tour, I finally get to meet my heroes. I'm so excited._  
_Here’s a bit of context... so when they announced the dates for the SAN tour and the merch bundles, I put together all my savings from my paper round and my pocket money and I got to about... £1200. So I ran over to my Care Worker and said to her that I'd give her the money if she helps me pay for it... pulling the old "it'll help me" card worked a treat._  
_Well that's all I can and want to say... this time around, at least. Goodnight._

I sigh and walk over to the camera, stopping the recording and dismounting it from the tripod. I smile to myself and start up my laptop. I record my life so that when I'm old and I have a million cats, I can watch it back and laugh at how silly and naive I was. 

They all live on my memory stick that lives in my 'essentials' draw.  
I leave my laptop to transfer the video as I get changed into my black sports bra and baggy tracksuit bottoms, ready for bed. I put on an episode of the YoGpOd and plug in my headphones, falling into a disturbed slumber to the stupid conversations that Lewis and Simon have.

Something about babies being turned into strawberry/banana hybrids that pee apple juice? Who knows!?


	2. Chapter One – Normal Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, There is no scheduled updates its more a case of 'Update when I've written the chapter' and because they're quite long, it may be a long gap in between. :)  
> -Alpha x

_**Friday, June 19th.** _

The loud, ear-piercing shrill emitting from my phone was more than enough to wake me up. Rolling over, I silence my alarm and look at the time.  
_'6:05AM'_  
Smiling I gently sit up in bed and stretch out. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I groan and roll my shoulder. I stay sat up for a few moments before I realize something...

_I Skype them today..._

I roll out of bed and trot over to my bedside stand where my jeans and T-shirt lay. I get changed, grab my washbag and, as quietly as a ninja, sneak over to the bathroom.

Living in a home with 12 kids, 4 of which are teenage girls, you have to be up early for even a chance at the bathroom.

Along comes half six and I'm up, ready to go and on my bike with my backpack filled with rolled up newspapers. Doing my usual round of the little housing estate, I throw a rolled up paper at the doors. Occasionally missing...  
_Feels like a cheesy American Movie..._

It was ten past seven when I was done and was back at the home. At that point, everyone was up. As normal The Twins, Jane, and Haley were arguing over the hairdryer. Dru, Caleb, and Mason were sat in the front room playing Fifa before they left for school. And everyone else was either in their room or in the dining room.  
Walking through the reception, I dump my bag next to the shoe crate and walk through the main hallway, watching everyone rush about for school. Instead of joining the others in their rush, I strolled through the corridors towards the kitchen and threw my phone on the table.

"Morning Alice," I say to the young blonde that's stood, half buried in this week’s load of shopping.  
"Morning Lina," she smiles as she clears a space at the shopping filled table. "Sleep well?"  
I shrug and go 'meh' before reaching over for my phone. "I'm just excited about later on."  
Placing two bowls, a jug of milk and a random box of cereal on the table, Alice asks’ me why I'm so happy.  
"Well, remember a while ago I bought the 'spend a day with Area 11' thingy?" Alice nods "well, They emailed Shaye, who is posing as my mom, a while ago and asked if I wanted to Skype them to arrange it all as Shaye said that the situation with an over 18 is awkward..."

Alice nodded along, acting as if she understood.  
"Okay, I got most of that but one thing... Why is Shaye, your tutor, doing it?"  
I look at her as if she just coughed up a pizza  
"She’s my new Social Worker now since Janet left. Didn't you know?"

We sat at the table, talking and eating as all the other kids went off to school. It wasn't until around nine, did I get called.  
"Caroline?" I heard Shaye call me. "Caroline?!" She shouts again.  
I keep a straight face as I look at Alice. I really do not like my name, Caroline Johnson. The portal fans take the piss asking if I'm Glados. So instead of Caroline, my friends call me Lina. Caroline shortened is Line but I like Lina so it became a thing.  
Shaye walked into the kitchen and saw Alice and me at the table, my back towards her.  
"Caroline, I've been shouting you."  
I still ignore her and take a sip of my drink. Shaye groans and says with a sigh,  
"Fine! You win! Lina, I've been shouting you."  
I fake a surprise and turn around, "Really?! I thought you were shouting for someone called Caroline. Sorry Shaye."  
I hear Alice chuckling behind me before Shaye continues, "Whatever, you've got to have this English coursework done by the end of the day, c'mon!"

Alice and I both stand up, "I better put this shopping away, see you for lunch Lina?"

I jump up and nod, "Yep! See yah Alice," before following Shaye down towards her office. We both walk in and she starts up her laptop. 

"I know you’re excited, Caroline but you need to remember that you still have your school work to do."  
I sigh and grab my folder.  
"Yeah, I know it’s just... with everything that's happened, I never thought that I, little ole Lina, would ever get this opportunity. So I'm not just excited... I'm bloody ecstatic!"  
Shaye laughed and moved the topic on to my English coursework.

Enter Shikari and Area 11 blurting out of my laptop was a sign that I was sat typing an argument report about video game violence and how it makes people more creative in their game designs. The time rolled on and soon, I have the 4 paged document complete and ready to send into school with me next Friday.

_**Although I'm homeschooled, the relationship I have with my school is weird. On the first and the last day of the term, have to go in. If its the start of the term, I get given my topics for the term and my targets. If it's the last I have to hand in my folder with all my work in it.** _

__**But as I'm in year 10, I'm doing my mock GCSEs and next year, my actual GCSEs. So when it comes to my end of year exams. They send me a timetable with the dates and times on and then give me the rules and regulations.**  
They always say that how I'm a home-schooled student, must arrive in either the school uniform or plain clothes, so I just wear the uniform... That and I are allowed a see through bottle with water in it. And then the same malarkey everyone else gets.  
The cool thing about being home-schooled is that I don't have so many distractions so I can get everything done early. That's what I love. Right now, I've finished all my summer term work so I now have next week to chill and prepare for the schools concert.  
Although I'm home-schooled I still join in on the schools music-related things. I'm apart of their concert band, playing the flute. I am a soloist in this year’s summer concert and I'm in the schools choir. I'm a leading Soprano. I also do all of their tech-y things such as- 

I pause as I hear knocking on my door

"Lina? It's half three. They're getting ready to call." Shaye shouts.  
I smile and jump up from my computer. Grabbing my hairbrush, I sort out my fringe and push it to the side. I have short brown hair that sits just above my shoulder. My fringe was originally a full-front but it grew so I started pushing it to the side. I love it.  
Bouncing down the stairs, two at a time, I rush over to Shayes' office just as the all-to-familiar Skype tone was ringing.


End file.
